wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooser's Hand-To-Mouth Life a Dream Play...
Synopsis "With a piece of ice hidden in a snowball, a snow fight turns murderous." '-via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Wooser and the gang are in a field of snow. While Wooser lays down and watches Len and Miho in a snowball fight with Darth Wooser and Ajipon holding the snowballs, Rin, Yuu and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken are building a giant Snow Wooser. Wooser speaks of the leathality of snowballs that contain mostly ice in them and wonders if anyone had died that way or had secured any evidence of the killer.Just then, a snowball that Len threw hits Wooser in the face and Len apologizes while Miho warns her to be careful. Wooser confirms with a bloody nose that Len intended to kill with that throw and Rin shouts to the others that she found a UFO on the ground that she dug up. Wooser tells the gang that in his experience, nothing good happens when people dig "OverTechnology" out of the ground. Len asks that if an alien is inside and Rin notes her that the lid is open and the alien may have escaped. Miho jokes that the alien might be one of them. Yuu disagrees strongly and Wooser laughs it off only to find that there are two Ajipons. The Ajipons find each other and copy one another. Len notes that one of the Ajipons is the alien and Wooser asks the real Ajipon to raise their hand, which both do. Rin notes that nobody can tell them apart and then, Miho tells everyone that the real Ajipon has a hickey that she gave him. Wooser gets shocked and shakes one of the Ajipons violently and chews him out for getting a kiss before him. Miho tells everyone that it's a joke and while Wooser is still shaking the Ajipon he's punishing, his head falls off and then sprouts spider legs and antennae, revealing that he was the real alien all along. The alien runs away from the group. Wooser realizes that the alien disguises itself as other people and runs in it's direction as he knows of the world being in serious danger. After Wooser leaves, Len asksMiho if she was joking about the hickey. Miho giggles and the real Ajipon holds the back of his neck, confirming that she really did it. In the next scene, Wooser is donning a brown jacket and a gun with a laser pointer. He states that he'll have to hunt the alien down, even though it may have already blended in with human society. Wooser takes off in a hover-car with police sirens that has the appearance of Wooser himself into a futuristic city. As Wooser clamors on about the city, he finds a food stand to goof around on. Wooser lands and approaches the stand ordering four of a undisclosed item and the people running the stand, whom are Supika, Miss Monochrome and Sumako say that two were really enough. Wooser feels happy that he made the order until Rin and Len grab Wooser by the arms and take him in a building to question him for being the alien. Len asks Wooser a series of questions that Wooser ends up being completely unfamiliar with and this pesters Len to the point of her being more suspicious of him. Rin calls Len and says that she has scouted another Wooser. Rin and the Mecha-Wooser are now on the interrogation table and Rin asks the mech what he likes. Mecha-Wooser says that he likes "Girls, Money and Meat" and Rin declares the mech to be the real Wooser, which puts the actual Wooser into utter shock. Later on, Wooser is being chased down by Len on a helicopter as she tries to shoot him with an sniper rifle. Len tells Wooser to stop and Wooser refuses and jumps off a cliff, where the scene stops with Darth Wooser narrating the so-called "cliffhanger". After the statement, a bird that Mecha-Wooser was holding flies away from him. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Len * Miho * Rin * Yuu * Darth Wooser * Ajipon * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Mysterious Alien * Oshirase Wooser Guest Characters * Supika * Miss Monochrome * Sumako * Yun*chi Items and Equipment Used * Handgun with a Lazer Pointer (Wooser) * Wooser-Mobile (Wooser) * Mecha-Wooser (Character Appearance) * Helicopter (Len) * Sniper Rifle (Len) Points of Interest * The guest character of this season's finale is Yun*chi, the artist of the Ending Theme, "Lucky Girl*". She performs the song with Wooser and company being the audience at the ending sequence. * The returning guest characters from previous episodes are Sumako, Supika and Miss Monochrome. * The Mysterious Alien's appearance happens to be a reference to the Hollywood movie, "The Thing". * The television that features a rainbow of Woosers reference one of the official Twitter account since it has the exact same image as it's banner. * Another Hollywood movie reference from entering the futuristic scene onwards is an homage to "Blade Runner". Wooser's line "Like running along the edge of a blade!" further confirms this. * Darth Wooser's narration line, "Do Mecha-Woosers Dream of Electric Mutton" is a reference to the movie and book versions of "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep". * Also in this episode's ending sequence, All the normal characters except for Darth Wooser MK-II, "Hottie Wooser" and Chuuni-senpai and including Mecha-Wooser and "Grasshopper Wooser" are featured. * The endcard artist (Chuuou Higashiguchi) is from the company Nitroplus, whom have had the Wooser franchise collaborate with Super Sonico in a bit of merchandising in the form of a clear file that features her, Rin and Wooser and a tapestry of Sonico in a Wooser hoodie while she is holding Wooser. Quotes * Miho: "Mabye one of us is the alien!" Yuu: "No! That's scary!" Wooser: "Mabye so. (Laughs, then looks at the two Ajipons) WHOA! Y-You!" * Miho: "Oh, I just kissed Ajipon on the neck, so whoever's got a hickey is the real one, right?" Wooser: "Wh-Wh-What?! (Grabs the Ajipon nearest to himself and shakes him) You bastard! How dare you do something so shameless on my anime! How come you get a kiss before me?!" Miho: "(Chuckles) I was kidding." * Len: (To Miho) "Hey, were you really lying about what you just said?" Miho: "Hee Hee." Ajipon: (Holds the back of his neck) * Wooser: "I bet Gibson never saw this future coming!" * Wooser: "Hey, old man, give me four! And don't tell me that two are really enough!" Supika, Miss Monochrome and Sumako: (In unison) "Two are really enough! You don't understand." * Rin: "What do you like?" Mecha-Wooser: "Girls. Money. Meat." Rin: "This is the real Wooser." Wooser: "WHY?" Category:Episodes Category:Season Three